Satiation of the Beast
by Vorinclex
Summary: When the three Remnants of Sephiroth visit a certain little culdesac, Melon Head comes to save the day!  What transpires is nothing short of heroic and incredibly disturbing.


Kadaj opened his eyes and looked around and then got up nd saw that he was in a neghbrhood like that one from ed ed an eddy. He looked around and was confused that he was not any longer in the Final Fantasy 7 world where he was earlier tryin to kill Cloud and tifa and evryone else except Loz and yazoo. His planes were ruined.

"Wait" kadaj said "where is mother" The last he remembered he was in front of the guy in the wheelchair named Rufus and he was goingo to let lose some of the magic power that Kadaj had gotten from the materia that he got from tifa aftger Loz faught tifa and won. "NO" Kadaj said "where is MOTHER?"

And then Kadaj got angry and he walked and went down and went into the culdesack where he was and he looked and saw that it was full of all kinds of kids and people but no adults were anywhere and he smiled and got an idea. "Since I was not able to use some of my magic power to destory the world when mother wasn't there then I will destroy this place instead."

Just then, a kid with a large yellow flat head and no chin wlked up to where Kadaj was and said "hi" and then Kadaj said "hi" too and then the kid said "what is your name my name is ed" and then Kadaj said "heloo Ed my name is Kadaj and I am going to destroy this neighbrhood." Then Ed said "ahahah I like gravy!" And then Kadaj smiled down at ed and Ed took Kadaj by the hand and took him down to where his other friends were sitting. They walked up to two other boys who were sitting on the ground next to a house and Kadaj said "hello I am Kadaj." Ed said "this is my new friend! I think he's really cool!" and then the 2 boys said "hello Kadaj my name is edd and Eddy."

Then Eddy said would you like to buy a box of chunky p0uffs?" and then Kadaj said "what's that?" And then Ed says "it is a cereal that is good" and then Kadaj thought I am kind of hungry so he said "Yes I will buy some chunky puffs." And then Eddy said ok only fifty cents. And then Kadaj said "ok i got it." And then Kadaj gave eddy the 50 cents and Eddy gave Kadaj the cearel. And tthen Kadaj opened the cereal box adn saw that it was completly empty! And Kadaj got mad that he had just been scammed out of some of his money and he looked and saw that ed edd and Eddy were already running away and Eddy screamed "Were gonna go and get some jawbreakers!" And Kadaj turned red from anger and then he raised a hand and said "Lets put an end to all of this!"

Then the clouds got really dark and cloudy and the temprature dropped and it got colder and all of the kids in the culdesac looked up and saw a big monster coming out of the clouds and it was the size of 3 houses put together and they got scared and screamed. Kadaj said "meet my monster the Bahamut! Go my beast! Destory these kids now!"

Just then, a kid with a large green head and mop showed up out of nowhere and said "Melon head is here now to save the day!" And then kevin and rolf said "shut up jonny we know that it is you under that watermelon hate you weirdo." And then Jonny said ok, but I am still going to save you!"

And then the Bahamut looked down and saw jonny and his big weord head and laughed hard, this was going to be too easy. And then jonny saw for the first time his opponent and gulped and thought this isnt going to be esay... And then jonny took off his watermelan mask hat in order to show his opopnenthis face and face the danger with bravery! The Bahamut kjust laughed and looked down at the little boy and the little plank of wood that the little boy was holdin. "Go get him plank! Jonny said and then he threw plank at the big monster and Plank hit the monster and bounced back onto the ground and broke in half. "Plank! NOOOOOOOOO" Jonny screamed for his friend and ran up to plank but then the Bahamut just laughed and he stomped down on planks dead body and broke it into little tinhy peices.

"You big bully" Jonny screamed up at the Bahamut and the Bahamut just laughed and bent down and the picked Jony up and then looked him in the eye and then the Bahamut said "I am not going to kill you, but then you half to satisfy my montser lust and make me happy forever." And then jonny looked into the Bahamust eyes and saw that they were a bautiful blue color and said "ok, yes. Lets doo it." And then the Bahamut just smiled and then he sat down on a house.

And the the Bahamut opened his legs and Jonny looked down and saw that the bahamut didnt have a ding dong or anything instead there was just a big hole there and jonny said "I though you were a boy" and the Bahamut said "Don't worry, I am, I'm just a Bahamut boy, and we dont have anything down there but a hole there." And then Jonny said "Well, ok but what do you wnat to do with me?" And then the Bahamut just smiled really big and then took jonny and put his arms at his sides and hold him straight up and down and then the Bahamut pushed Jonnys body into the hold and that weas it and the bahamut screamed in great pleasure "OHGODOHYES."

And then Jonny was never heard from again and the Bahamut killed everyone there and destroyed all of the houses in the culdesac and then Kadaj said "yes, that is very good my great best. I hope you enjoyed your fun time with that bald kid." And it turned out that Johnny died inside that strange hole, and then Kadaj and the bahamat smiled and walked back to the final fanasy 7 world to get mother back.

THE END. 


End file.
